Not Alone
by Anonymousow
Summary: Remy's at her final stages... so she tells Cameron what she always wanted to tell her. One Shot Rating: K. Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen


**So I was reading something from and it inspired this… I'm sorry about any errors… I wrote this in about 2 hours. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading. Exams are in two weeks… good luck for yours!**

**A House M.D. Fan Fiction**

**Title: Not Alone**

**Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen**

**Rating: K**

Remy stared at the ceiling from her hospital bed. It hurt. Dying hurt. Physically, as well as mentally and emotionally. She hated how they had to strap her arms and legs down, to keep her from moving too much. She hated the needles they stuck into her every few hours. She hated the one inside her now, connecting her to the IV fluids. She hated staring into space 24/7 and she hated the reruns on the hospital TV. If this was going to be life for the next few weeks before she went for real, she would rather just die now.

She felt alone as well, regretting not telling the girl she liked, maybe even loved, that she loved her, fearing that her death would be too much to bear for both of them. She regretted not telling her dad that she had his wife's disease. He was back in their hometown, thinking his daughter was just fine, working for the best diagnostician in the world and having a great life.

Remy sighed and fought to hold her tears back as her father's warm smile flashed in her mind.

"You alright?" A voice made Remy jump a little and her heart flutter a lot.

Remy nodded and smiled, "I'm fine."

Cameron returned the smile and walked over to sit by Remy's bed.

"You're crying…" She commented after looking at the brunette's tear-stained cheeks. Cameron reached for a box of tissues, took one and slowly wiped Remy's cheeks and eyes dry, being careful not to hurt her.

Remy froze at the sweet and intimate gesture; a little embarrassed that she couldn't do it herself, "Thanks…" she mumbled and smiled lightly.

Cameron was the girl she had gotten to know and grow close to over the past year and a half. She was also the girl she had fallen hard for but never said a thing.

"What were you thinking about?" Cameron asked, resting her head in her palms and her elbows next to Remy.

Remy turned to face her, noticing how gorgeous she looked with her hair down.

"My dad…" She replied softly.

Cameron reached out and held the brunette's hand when tears started welling up in her eyes again.

"It's not too late to call him, you know? I can do it right now if you want…" Cameron offered and squeezed her hand tenderly.

Remy shook her head almost immediately, "It's okay… I don't want to hurt him… it'll be better if he just finds out from one of you guys…"

Cameron nodded.

Remy continued, "…just promise me, not from House. I think my dad would shoot him and his bedside manners to hell."

Cameron burst out laughing. It was amazing the brunette could crack a joke about her imminent death. The brunette never failed to make her smile.

Remy loved making the blonde laugh or smile at her, because that was when she looked the most beautiful. Her laugh was no exception today.

"Are you afraid?" Cameron asked.

Remy shook her head, "At first I was… not anymore now…"

"Good. You have nothing to be afraid of…" The blonde reassured her, "I heard Heaven is simply beautiful…" she grinned.

Remy chuckled, "How are you so sure I'll be going to heaven?"

"Of course you are… trust me… He tells me stuff. We're like totally best buds… him and I." Cameron looked up and winked before looking back at the brunette.

"You are so full of shit." Remy said in between her laughter.

Cameron scoffed, "So tell me… what happens when you meet a really pretty angel when you get there?"

"Ask God for permission before I hit on her?" Remy joked, making the blonde laugh again.

Remy bit her lip at how gorgeous she looked and continued, not breaking eye contact, "Seriously… I would… tell her about this really beautiful girl I left behind… and make her really jealous…"

Cameron's smile faded in shock.

"I'll tell the angel about how and when I fell for the girl I left behind… how much I wanted to be with her before I went for good… and how much I regret not telling her that I… loved her… so much." The brunette's voice quivered at her last few words as tears filled her eyes.

Cameron had both hands over her face which was turning red and getting stained with tears.

"I'm sorry…" Remy whispered, "I shouldn't have… I've only hurt you further… I'm sorry…"

Cameron got off her seat and shook her head, "Don't… don't say you're sorry…"

The blonde bent over and cupped Remy's face with her hands and leaned in for a short but passionate kiss.

"I've always been in love with you…" Cameron whispered, breathless from the crying, "And I'll never stop loving you…"

"And I promise, I won't stray with a gorgeous angel…" Remy joke and chuckled, earning a light smack from the blonde who had slipped into the bed and was now lying beside her with an arm around Remy.

The brunette chuckled and kissed Cameron's forehead lightly and sighed comfortably into the warm embrace. For the first time in her life, Remy did not feel alone nor did she feel any pain.


End file.
